Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 8
Welcome back :) Heute werden wir uns um nen Teil von Piz Vile kümmern. Ich muss dabei sagen, dass es lange dauert, wenn man jeden Gegner um die Ecke bringt, selbst dann, wenn man nicht mitschreibt, also bringt schonma Zeit und Geduld mit. Aber ihr schafft das schon, also stürzt euch ins… snowlose… Kapitel… Getrennte Wege right|324px Light wacht nachm Absturz als Erste auf. Wachhunde treffen ein und Vanille ist nicht gerade zärtlich beim Wecken.. Naja, wie auch immer. Killt die Hunde und Vanille & Sazh tun direkt so, als wäre der Kampf Schwerstarbeit gewesen, was aber eigentlich gar nicht so war… Light will keine Pause einlegen und geht einfach mal ohne die anderen los. Hope rennt hinterher und die andern beiden Chaoten wollen auch los. left|212px Um die Paradigmen könnt ihr euch später kümmern, ihr braucht sie noch nicht. Verteilt einfach mal eure KP, welche so im Bereich von 280 liegen dürften. Folgt dem Weg und der Weg rechts geht kaputt… Das Einzige, was Vanille dazu einfällt, is ne Erinnerung an das Feuerwerk in Bodhum. Auch Light ist dort und wird von Amodar, einem Leutnanten, geneckt. Aber klar wird auch, dass Light am 12. Tage in der Geschichte Geburtstag hat. Haaaappy… Nein, erst morgen… Ihr 21…. Hach ja, jeder wird ma erwachsen. Fast jeder… *auf Snow und Gadot deut* Zurück in der Gegenwart switcht es zu Light und Hope, die wir nun spielen. Verteilt auch hier die 276 KP und stellt dann die Paradigmen zusammen: Rechts neben dem Speicherpunkt könnt ihr über Schrott springen und euch nen Analysator schnappen. Folgt nun so lang dem Weg, bis ihr nen Roboter seht, der im Kreis rumrennt. Er ist viel leichter zu besiegen, wenn ihr nen Präventivschlag landet, also versucht immer euer Glück! Springt runter und verteilt noch eure KP, bevor ihr euch zu Hope gesellt. Wir erfahren, dass Light hier bereits schon auf Missionen war und sich deshalb auskennt. Hope kapiert nicht, wieso Light im Purgationszug war, also klärt sie ihn auf… Schaut euch also den Rückblick an, denn es is recht schwer zu erklären… Oder habe ich gerade einfach keine Lust…? O.o Hope könnte sowas jedenfalls nie tun, doch man tut es einfach, ohne zu überlegen. Light klettert hoch und Hope bleibt allein zurück. Also schauen wir mal wieder lieber nach Sazh & Vanille. Wenn ihr wollt, verteilt eure KP und tut es nun auch immer selbstständig. Ihr solltet nur darauf achten, dass ihr euch um jede Rolle kümmert und wenn ihr trainieren sollt, warne ich euch schon. Weit ist der jetzige Weg aber nicht. Ihr müsst eigentlich nur zu Hope latschen und wenn ihr die Karte aufruft, ist der Weg auch einfach. Doch zum ersten Kampf muss ich euch noch was sagen. Die Robos kämpfen gegeneinander, also entscheidet euch für eine Seite, die ihr bekämpft. In diesem Fall am besten die Wachdrohnen, da 3 recht gefährlich sind. Ihr könnt locker eingreifen, da die euch nix tun werden, bis eine Gegnerart ausgeschaltet ist. Außerdem ist zu Beginn des Kampfes die TP-Leiste von allen Gegnern halbiert. Nach dem Kampf solltet ihr das Teil da aktivieren. Jop, Dr. Allwissend… Bis ihr bei der nächsten Apparatur seid, könnt ihr im Übrigen noch einen Schwarzgurt einsammeln. N paar Meter weiter seid ihr bei Hope. Dieser möchte jedoch am liebsten allein gelassen werden, da er am Ende ist. Dann erinnert er sich aber an den Tag in Bodhum… right|284px Seine Mutter wünscht sich was und Hope findet das einfach nur kindisch. Sein Vater ist aber nicht dabei, hat auf der Arbeit Besseres zu tun. Dass er nächstes Jahr mitkommt, hat sich Nora gerade gewünscht. Naja, es wird aber… Nein… Es ist zu früh dafür… Tja… was die andern nicht wissen, wissen wir halt. Er spricht aus eigener Erfahrung. Und schon bringt er ne Maschine zum laufen und ein neuer Weg eröffnet sich. Klettert ne Runde und schnappt euch den Ninurta, ein Bumerang für Hope… Lasst den aber im Inventar… Nun könnt ihr nicht wirklich mehr tun, als dem Weg zu folgen. Es gibt bis zur nächsten Szene keine Schätze, also lauft gelassen hinein. Die Gang findet ein Luftschiff aus Pulse und Sazh spielt mal wieder Geschichtslehrer. Aus Pulse kam nie jemand nach Cocoon, auch, wenn sie es versuchten. Der Sanktum-Fal‘Cie hat se nämlich einfach weggekickt, wie nen Fußball. Doch warum ist das Schiff da? Hope klärt Pinky auf. Einige Gebiete waren nach dem Krieg unbewohnbar und die Fal‘Cie nutzten somit Material aus Pulse, um alles wieder aufzubauen. Und Piz Vile besteht aus den ganzen Resten, sprich: dem Müll. Yey, wieder vereint! Geht nun getrost weiter, denn die nächsten beiden Schätze gibt’s erst in der Nähe des nächsten Speicherpunktes: eine Phönixfeder und ein Metallband. Bis zu nem weiteren Speicherpunkt passiert auch nix Berauschendes, also geht mal ganz gechillt dahin und speichert. Lauft nun also weiter und Light gesellt sich wieder dazu. Yey, wieder komplett! Naja… fast… Light geht also stumm vor und wir kümmern uns mal um die neuen Paradigmen: Folgt wieder dem Weg, denn irgendwie dauert es doch noch ein wenig bis zum Boss… Tja, so kann man sich irren. Nach einigen Metern werdet ihr auf eine Sackgasse stoßen. Ja… äh… was nu? Aha! Ein Schalter zum kaputtdrücksen! Und schon ist da ne Brücke, toll gemacht, Sazh! Nun gut… bald sind wir da… Schaut im Übrigen mal rechts in die Kammer, wenn ihr die Vögel besiegt habt, denn da gibt’s einen Analysator. Wenn ihr bei den zwei Xenoroiden und dem Sukkubus ankommt, könnt ihr euch auch noch nen Flammenring ergaunern. Geht weiter und speichert unbedingt ab, denn nun wartet der eben angesprochene Boss. Nach dem Kampf kriegt Light noch die Heiler- und Sazh die Brecher-Rolle. Somit hat das Kristarium die 3. Stufe erreicht. Light meint noch, dass man mit nem Ziel vor Augen überleben kann und euch wird ein Tutorium vor die Nase gesetzt. Geht also weiter bis zum nächsten Speicherpunkt und spielt ne Runde. Schmeißt einfach alle Komponenten in Lights Gladius. Später im Spiel werdet ihr aber mal Geld brauchen und müsst somit mal Komponenten verkaufen, aber das macht nix. Um alles aufzurüsten, gibt es schließlich noch nach der Story genug Zeit. Bei mir ist die Gunblade jetzt jedenfalls auf Stufe 11. Das wars aber mal wieder von mir. Wies in Piz Vile weitergeht, sehen wir im nächsten Part. Bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern